tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brilliance Auto
Brilliance China Automotive Holdings Limited is a publicly owned, Chinese investment holding company making automobiles, automotive components, and minibuses.For legal name and private ownership, see PLACING OF EXISTING SHARES BY CONTROLLING SHAREHOLDER Brilliance Official Site *For products manufactured, see General Overview Brilliance Auto Official Site Based in Shenyang, Liaoning Province,Exiled China tycoon in U.S. clean vehicle plan reuters.com, Fri Oct 16, 2009 6:50am EDT and listed on the Frankfurt and Hong Kong stock exchanges.For location, see Exiled China tycoon in U.S. clean vehicle plan reuters.com, Fri Oct 16, 2009 6:50am EDT *For Frankfurt listing, see BRILL. CHINA AUT. DL-,01 Equity, ISIN BMG1368B1028, WKN 884968, CBA boerse-frankfurt.de *For Hong Kong listing, see BRILLIANCE CHI (1114 ) hkex.com.hk In 2010 it was one of the top ten most-productive carmakers in China coming in ninth and selling a half million units.China Car Market 101: Who Makes All Those 18 Million Cars? thetruthaboutcars.com, January 19, 2011 Mr Qi Yumin has been the Chief Executive Officer and President of Brilliance China Automotive Holdings Ltd since January 2006.Bloomberg Business Week Brilliance has an estimated production capacity of 800,000 units/year as of late 2010.Brilliance Auto plans to build 30 special-vehicle production bases gasgoo.com, November 08, 2010 Production capacity figures may consider engines and vehicles as discrete. History The origins of today's modern Brilliance can be traced to a state-owned auto factory which, under the guiding hand of the infamous Yang Rong, became a leading Chinese maker of mini-buses between 1991 when Yang first invested in the company and 2002 when he fled into exile.For Yang turning around a state-owned minibus factory and year fled, see Exiled China tycoon in U.S. clean vehicle plan reuters.com, Fri Oct 16, 2009 6:50am EDT *For year Yang first invested in Brilliance, see China 100 Richest Businesspeople: No. 3 Yang Rong forbes.com In 2003 BMW and Brilliance signed a deal for the production of BMW-branded sedans in China. While these vehicles retain the same names as those sold in other markets, they may differ significantly. Alongside many Chinese automakers looking to enter the US market, Brilliance postponed such plans in 2008, but has briefly sold in Europe.China's drive into U.S. car market stalls money.cnn.com, OCTOBER 31, 2008: 6:09 AM ET Sales in several European countries stopped in 2010.Great Wall sets sights on US globaltimes.cn, September 13 2010 (Google cache) In 2009, the company was the eighth-largest automaker in China.BMW and China partner in $735 mln mainland expansion reuters.com, Thu Nov 12, 2009 2:13am EST That year it sold over 150,000 passenger cars and nearly 80,000 minibuses. Brands Brilliance has sold under several brand names, including minibuses under the Jinbei and Granse brands, and sedans under the Zhonghua and BMW brands. Brilliance divested itself of the loss-making Zhonghua branch on December 31, 2009BRILLIANCE CHINA AUTOMOTIVE HOLDINGS LIMITED (1114.HK), Full Description reuters.com to its ultimate shareholder Huachen Automotive Group Holdings Company Limited which continues to sell the vehicles Zhonghua makes. Subsidiaries and joint ventures A list of subsidiaries can be found here BMW joint venture In 2003 BMW and Brilliance agreed to make selected products of this German luxury carmaker in China.General Overview Brilliance Auto Official Site This joint venture with BMW makes BMW 3 Series, BMW 5 Series, and may begin producing the BMW X1 in 2012. These vehicles may differ significantly from those sold in other markets under the same names. As of mid-2010 almost 60% of the components used in the manufacture of BMW products were imported to China.Brilliance China sees a "very satisfying" profit in 2010 reuters.com, Fri May 28, 2010 1:15am EDT As of 2009 BMWs are sometimes used by ranking Chinese state officials, although the traditional choice is still a First Automobile Works-built Audi.Chinese public revved up over BMW, Benz on gov't car list xinhuanet.com, 2009-06-13 Toyota joint venture Brilliance has had a minibus joint venture with Toyota since the early 1990s.Brilliance, BMW's China Partner, to Post 2010 Profit on Luxury Car Demand bloomberg.com, By Wing-Gar Cheng - May 27, 2010 10:39 PM PT Components and engines While the company also manufactures gasoline engines and other automotive components, automobile manufacture is performed by the subsidiaries Shenyang Brilliance JinBei Automobile Co Ltd and BMW Brilliance Automotive Co Ltd of which Brilliance has 51% and 50% ownership respectively.For engine and component manufacture, see Brands and Products > Automotive Components Brilliance Auto Official Site *For auto-making subsidiaries, see Company > Company at a Glance > Corporate Chart Brilliance Official Site Production bases and facilities BMW-branded autos are made at a production base in the Northeastern Chinese city of Shenyang completed in 2004, and ongoing construction may see this base increase its production capacity to 200,000 units/year by 2012.For Shenyang production base, see BMW and China partner in $735 mln mainland expansion reuters.com, Thu Nov 12, 2009 2:13am EST *For year completed, see Plant Introduction BMW Brilliance Official Site *For expansion plans, see Brilliance China sees a "very satisfying" profit in 2010 reuters.com, Fri May 28, 2010 1:15am EDT An engine-making production base may be located in Mianyang, Sichuan province. Huachen Automotive Group Holdings As of December 2009, Huachen Automotive Group Holdings Co. Ltd has majority ownership of Brilliance, controlling 55% of the company.PLACING OF EXISTING SHARES BY CONTROLLING SHAREHOLDER Brilliance Official Site European exports In 2007, Brilliance's BS6 sedan performed poorly in a crash test conducted by Germany's ADAC, receiving only one out of five possible stars in the Euro NCAP rating. Brilliance then redesigned the car, changing at least sixty components, and it saw a three-star performance in a crash test performed by Spain's Idiada. However, the price also rose considerably, and the importer (HSO Motors) went bankrupt in November 2009.For price rise, see *For HSO bankruptcy, see Brilliance then tried to go it alone, but with high pricing and considerable market reluctance after the well-publicized crash test failures, exports to Europe had ended by April 2010 with no immediate plans of resumption. See also * Brilliance BS2/FRV/FSV * Brilliance BC3/M3/Zhonghua Coupe * Brilliance BS4/M2/Zhonghua Junjie * Brilliance BS6/M1/Zhonghua Zunchi * Jinbei * References External links * Brilliance China Auto's official site *Huachen Auto Group official site *BMW Brilliance official website * Brilliance China Auto's official site * Brilliance China Auto продажа в Краснодаре Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Car manufacturers of China Category:Companies founded in 1992 Category:Truck manufacturers of China Category:Brilliance Auto Category:Companies of China Category:Companies based in Liaoning